


Teaching by Example (#65 Burn)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [39]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie is a teacher first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching by Example (#65 Burn)

Everywhere Charlie touched him it burned. Ian was sure the tips of Charlie's fingers were marking him. He twisted on the bed, every nerve on fire.

Charlie had been patient, letting Ian explore and learn but now Charlie was teaching by example. He licked, nipped, rubbed and sucked every inch of Ian's body, all the while murmuring soft sweet endearments that left Ian's head spinning. Now Charlie was opening him carefully like a wedding night virgin.

"God." Ian finally broke. "Please, Charlie, I'm ready."

Charlie looked up. "This means everything."

Ian nodded understanding.

Charlie entered him with a lingering kiss.


End file.
